Collision Of Worlds
by xXSlytherin-Princess-97Xx
Summary: Alice-Rose Cullen, part vampire and part witch, is going to Hogwarts. She meets some interesting characters and gets up to some wild and wacky things.This is a twilight/ harry potter cross over. Sequel to baby isabella
1. Chapter 1

**Collision of Worlds**

Chapter 1 – A Trip to Diagon Alley

_Alice-Rose's POV_

It is a few days before I have to go to King's Cross and get on the Hogwarts Express. The family were with me in a Wizarding market called Diagon Alley; we had to buy everything for school. I was going around with my mum and dad to buy my wand, robes and pet; while the others were getting everything else that I didn't need to be there to buy.

I was seriously looking forward to everything new and unknown. Dad said a lot of the other kids going would have come from all or mostly Wizarding families and wouldn't know much about the "muggle world" as he put it. It would be odd to explain everything that is so normal for us but totally alien to them.

We went to get my robes fitted first; it was a peculiar sensation to say the least. A measuring tape was moving on its own to measure me and then the seamstress magicked sets of robes for me in a few seconds. It was while we were leaving that I met my first wizard my age.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking so when I walked into someone, I was profoundly apologetic. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going."

I looked down to help up whoever I had knocked over and found a ginger haired boy that looked to be the same age as me.

"It's fine I was too busy talking to my twin over here to pay attention to where I was going either." He pointed to another ginger haired boy not far away from us.

"Oh, well I'm Alice-Rose Cullen. What's your name?"

"I'm Fred Weasley, my twin is called George, and we're the middle kids of our family."

"How many people are in your family?"

"Well, Bill is the oldest, and then Charlie, then Percy, then you have us. After us is Ron and Ginny. The older guys are already at Hogwarts, me and Georgie-boy here are going into our first year. Are you just starting school?"

"WOW! You have a big family. Yeah, I'm just starting. I didn't even know about any of this until I got my letter."

"So are you from a muggle family?"

"You could say that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well can I trust you to keep a secret? Like a big secret?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, my family isn't exactly normal..." I wasn't really sure how to tell him that I had a vampire family.

"What do you mean not normal?"

"Well..." I looked at my dad for help, he gave me a look that I knew that he had read Fred's mind and knew that he was a trustworthy person and he meant to just come out and tell him. "We're vampires, but I'm only half, my mum is a witch but I didn't know that until recently."

"Whoa! That is _so_ COOL!" Fred exclaimed excitedly, "But you're not like vampires in books are you, since you're all hanging around here during the day?"

"You're smart. Well it's not too sunny today so we can walk around normally, but we sparkle, like diamonds, in the sun, except I'm not as bad as the rest of my family. Also you have no worry of being eaten because we're 'vegetarian' and hunt animals, but I can eat human food as well."

"Okay, so how about an ice cream to fill your human side of things."

"If my dad says yes, but I need to get my wand soon."

Fred's twin came up then, "You haven't gotten your wand yet? That's usually the first thing that people do."

"Why? What's so special about getting your wand?"

"It's so special because the wand chooses you and you never know what'll happen when you find your wand."

"Well I'll get it as soon as I can but Fred offered ice cream and dad said I could go."

The twins looked at each other with a dumbfounded expression on their faces. "How do you know? You haven't asked yet."

"Well, dad has amazing hearing and knew what was happening. Then when he nodded, I saw it with my enhanced vision."

"That is so cool! Is there anything else you can do, or can your family do stuff?"

"Well we can all run really fast, see and hear better than anyone, smell a whole lot more than you can and some of us are gifted."

"What's 'Gifted'?"

"Well, not everyone can be gifted, but my mum and dad, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper and I are all gifted differently."

"What are you gifted with?"

I decided to show them instead of telling them. So I lifted my hands, placed one on either boys' cheeks and showed them a few of my memories from when I was little. I thought that would be the best way to show them what my gift was.

They looked astounded as they blinked their eyes into focus. "What was that?"

"My gift, I can show you anything that I've seen."

"What can everyone else do?" George asked enthusiastically.

"My dad can read minds, my mum is a mental shield, Aunt Alice can see the future and Uncle Jasper is an empath."

"I don't understand all of the things you listed," they said together.

I giggled, "I'll explain while we get some ice cream."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Platform 9 ¾

_Alice-Rose POV_

Dad took us to King's Cross Station and carried my trunk all the way until Grandpa Carlisle took my hand to show us how to get onto the platform. It was simple really, you just had to walk at the pillar between platform 9 and 10. Once we crossed the barrier dad put my trunk and owl on the train while I said goodbye to everyone. It was a very emotional time since we never separated from our group. If mum could, she'd be crying buckets, so would Nana Esme. It took a while to part from my family, but after I gave them all a hug and a kiss, said goodbye to my dad, I finally boarded the train.

I went in search of a cabin that had a space for me. The first few were completely full, but I eventually found Fred and George in the first cabin with space. I was glad to see friendly, familiar faces.

"Hey guys! Can I sit with you?"

They looked at each other, then turned to me and nodded, "Of course you can!" Fred shouted.

I sat down across from them and we started chatting like old friends. We talked about silly things until my phone went off in my pocket. I took it out to see I had a text from Uncle Emmett.

_**How you doin' squirt? Alice says she knows what house you'll be in, whatever that means.**_

I laughed when I read that and texted him back.

"What's that?" Fred had moved across to see what I had better.

"It's a phone, it's how muggles communicate. You can talk through it or write something and send it."

"That's odd why don't they use owls?" George asked.

"Well muggles never used owls to send messages. I'll show you how it works."

I then explained everything and let them send a few texts. They then wanted to phone someone, so I let them call Uncle Em. It would be funny to have him get a call from two wizards that have no idea what they're doing."

I called his number, he answered quickly. I told the twins to talk back. It was so funny; Em didn't know what was going on since he thought _I _was phoning him. After about five minutes I gave in and told him what was happening to him.

He threatened to tell my dad what I was doing, but I simply said that everyone probably already knew and dad was likely laughing about the situation. Uncle Em wasn't happy to hear that.

"I'll get you squirt! Not even your dad will be able to stop me from completing my plan."

"Ooo! I'm _sooo_ scared!" my words were dripping in sarcasm.

"You will be. Trust me; you messed with the wrong Cullen."

At that point I was on the verge of laughter, so I had to hang up before he realised that I found the whole thing hilarious. I was sure it would just add to his anger.

"Is everything okay? He won't hurt you, right? I mean, we didn't get you in trouble, did we?"

"Everything is fine; he'll just pull a prank. That's all he ever does, it'll funny 'cause it never works."

"So, you're a prankster, eh?"

"Through and through. It totally bugged my Uncle Emmett since he's usually the one pranking." I let out a small giggle at the memories.

"I think we're gonna get on _really_ well," George said with a smirk.

"What, you prank too?"

"Yeah! Percy gets so annoyed when we prank him. You should see it!"

I thought about the kind of guy Percy was and was suddenly wondering if I could see the sight of such a rule abiding guy getting prank by a couple of ginger twins the exact opposite of what he was like. "I can't wait to see it."

The train journey continued with us exchanging stories about our pranks. After a while, an older student came in and suggested we change into our robes. We did so quickly and then were soon at the train station.

When we stepped off the train there was a giant man with a thick dark beard. He was calling for the "firs' years." All the new students followed the man towards a large number of boats. They took us up to just outside of the Great Hall, where we met a woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sorting Ceremony

_Alice-Rose POV_

We walked into the Great Hall. I was overwhelmed by everything; the big hall, the enchanted ceiling, all the faces staring at me. When we reached the front, the deputy headmistress held up a scroll and read out the first name. She then placed a hat upon his head, the hat began to talk. It eventually proclaimed that the boy should be a Ravenclaw. This process continued for a while, until I heard my own name being called.

I nervously walked up onto the dais and sat on the wooden stool. The hat was put on my head and suddenly it was talking to me.

"_This is an interesting one. You are of an odd mixture, which makes things harder. Not impossible though, you have many traits which point me to one house in particular. You are brave, daring, chivalrous and very courageous. I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" _when the hat shouted my house it waved around the ribbons that were trailing down my back.

I went to sit with the other Gryffindors and watch the others being placed. I was glad when I saw Fred and George get put in the same house as me; at least I would know some of the people in my house already.

We were lead up to Gryffindor tower by the prefects; it was interesting to see the moving staircases and talking portraits. Then when we got to the tower, we saw a beautiful common room. We were instructed how to get to our rooms and found all our things at the foot of a bed for each of us.

I found my schedule and decided to read it before going to bed. I didn't know what a lot of the things were and some I could guess what they meant. I had transfigurations, defence against the dark arts, history of magic, charms, potions, herbology, flying and astronomy. When I read flying was a subject I was suddenly looking forward to school, although I'm sure that I could run faster than anyone could fly.

I set the schedule on the table beside my bed, got changed and went to bed. It was a beautiful room with all the ornate beds and I was thinking of names for my owl. I needed to give her a name so she'd come when I called.

I thought of so many, but none of them fitted. Before I could think of one that I liked, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Meeting the Weasleys

_Alice-Rose POV_

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and my owl, Fenwick (I had an epiphany about it this morning), was pulling my hair with her beak. I got her to stop after a while but then I had to get dressed for breakfast. I quickly rushed through my morning routine and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The twins were already eating so I sat with them and continued my morning schedule.

The twins eventually stopped eating long enough to notice my presence. George then looked at his twin, who nodded, and proceeded to talk. "What do you think about meeting Percy and Charlie? We told them about you and they want to meet you."

"Erm... Sure, I guess it'd be interesting to meet some of the Weasleys."

They were then suddenly pulling me up and taking me somewhere, it turned out to be the quad. There I met a couple of ginger haired guys. They introduced themselves and were very pleasant I thought.

The taller of the two introduced himself and his brother, "Hey, I'm Charlie and this is Percy."

"Hey, I'm Alice-Rose. So, do you prank as much as your brothers do?"

Charlie answered with, "I do pull pranks, but nowhere near as much as the twins do."

Whereas Percy said, "Of course I don't. I can't find the fun in disobeying rules that are clearly there for our benefit."

Charlie asked similar questions to the twins from when I first met them. Then, when he asked about my pranks, I excitedly told him about all the times I'd prank my uncles with my dad.

After a while of chatting and getting to know each other, we all went our separate ways to get to class. It was a good day and I got more and more anxious for flying the closer it got.

I had lunch with all the Weasleys. It was an interesting event; with the three jokers and serious Percy, lunch was odd. We compared more of our pranks, but then Percy would come in with the topic of school work or something similar and the fun mood would be ruined.

Fred and George were as excited as me to be flying, so much so that they practically carried me to the flying field. The field was a beautiful sight. You could see the castle set against the graceful country scene; amongst the lands were unknown plants and things I was not sure what to say they were.

George explained how almost no one would know how to fly unless they had a kiddie broom when they were younger. Fred then said all the muggle-borns wouldn't even know what flying was. Apparently, Fred and George learned from their brothers, so they were already pretty good. Well, that's what they say at least.

While we were waiting on the other kids I asked, "Do you think I could race you guys?"

They had an odd expression on their faces and said, "But you're so inexperienced on a broom, it wouldn't be fair."

I then told them, "I won't be on a broom, you two will be," this didn't seem to help the situation. "I'm faster than you think."

A whistle blew and Madam Hooch started class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Identity Revealed

_Charlie's POV_

It was about a month after we'd come back after Christmas and I was hanging out with some friends near the forbidden forest. It was a great place to hang out since most were too scared to go anywhere near the forest. It was there that I saw one of the oddest things ever.

Alice-Rose was standing not too far away when a really pale guy with reddish brown hair approached her. He handed her a bag and a bottle filled with red stuff. She chugged the bottle down quickly. Alice-Rose's eyes flashed red before going back to their usual brown.

After handing the bottle back to the guy, they appeared to have a conversation. They were talking like anyone else would, but their lips were moving impossibly fast and their words were so hushed that not even a whisper hit my ears from my short distance away.

Not long after the quick, silent conversation took place the two appeared to be saying goodbye. Alice-Rose then pounced on the guy and gave him a hug. He gently hugged her back and then set her back on her feet.

The pale guy disappeared, like literally vanished. Alice-Rose then went back towards school. I was curious and suspicious about what had just happened.

"Guys, I'm gonna start heading back now, I'll see you all later, "I walked off before they could respond.

_Alice-Rose's POV_

Dad had just given me a fresh supply of blood. I was heading up to my room to put the blood in my trunk. I got to the common room when Charlie stopped me.

"Hey, Charlie. Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, I want to know what you are."

"I don't know what you mean. I'm a witch."

"No, you're more than that. You're something else. Either you can tell me or I'll figure it out for myself." He glared at me. "You decide."

I looked into his eyes and saw something. He wasn't doing this to be mean or to expose what I am. He was doing this for himself. I debated with myself for a while. I don't know how long it took but I eventually came to a solution.

"I'll explain everything to you but not just now, give me some time before I potentially ruin everything."

Charlie looked at me for a while, "I'll give you as much time as you need."

"Thanks, Charlie," I gave him a tight hug.

I phoned Auntie Alice after Charlie left. I wanted to know what she saw if I told Charlie everything.

She answered me by explaining what she had seen in her vision. She described where we were, it sounded kinda like we were in the Three Broomsticks, maybe we had a private room or we were in the back.

She said that she couldn't tell me anything more 'cause it was all fuzzy since Charlie's decisions affected the vision. I just hope that he'll be okay with everything.

So, I took Charlie down to the Three Broomsticks. We ordered a couple of butter beers and had some small talk until Charlie broached the inevitable subject.

"What are you?" Charlie asked in a hushed voice.

"I think it would be easier to show you," I leaned across the table and placed a hand on his cheek.

His eyes glazed over as I showed him everything from my birth until now. When I dropped my hand, he just sat there for a while. I didn't want to say or do anything that would push him over the edge and make him repulsed by me.

After about a half hour of sitting and neither of us saying anything, I broke the silence. "So... are you okay with what I am? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"No, I'm fine; it's just a lot to take in."

We went back to school with Charlie asking questions about anything he wanted to know about me and my family. I was glad that we were still friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Run In With Snape

_Alice-Rose's POV_

I was late getting up the next day. I ran down for breakfast, but everyone had already left for class. So, I ran towards my defence against the dark arts lesson. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I just ran at full speed towards class before I'd be given a detention.

The problem with running as fast as vampires do and not concentrating on what you're doing is anything could happen and you won't be prepared for it. That's what happened next. I was so close to my class when I ran into something.

When I looked up to see what I had run into, I saw the dark scowl of the potions master, Professor Severus Snape. He had his usual intimidating demeanour, but when you live in a world full of thing scarier than an angry wizard, you don't tend to back down easily.

Snape didn't seem to like this much, so he grabbed me by the scruff of my collar and dragged me to the headmaster's office. I just went with it, fighting all instincts that told me to rip this weak human to pieces for trying to threaten me.

"Lemon drops," was all Snape said before shouting profanities and accusations about me towards the headmaster.

Once Snape had calmed down and stopped talking, Dumbledore turned to me and asked, "So, how is your grandfather doing?"

"He's fine, a bit bored since he hasn't gotten a new job yet. I'm sure he'd love a visit from you though, we haven't had you over in a while."

During our exchange I could see that Snape was utterly baffled by what was happening. "Indeed, perhaps I shall send him an owl enquiring a few things that I'm sure he'd be pleased to hear about." Dumbledore continued as if he was oblivious to Snape.

"Headmaster! What is going on here? You should be giving the child a punishment not conversing over her grandfather's well-being!"

"Now Snape that is utterly absurd. Why would I do such a thing?"

Snape's shouting fest then began again. Dumbledore just sat patiently, waiting for Snape's rant to subside. His rant lasted a very long time and it started to just look like he was a child having a tantrum.

When Snape eventually stopped behaving like a child, Dumbledore explained everything to him about my family and how I would not be punished for trying to get to class.

Snape looked extremely angry, almost furious. Yet, none of his rage affected me, I've faced starving vampires, this wannabe couldn't even compare to such fearsome evil.

I think that was the day that Severus Snape came to hate me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Pranks Aren't So Fun

_Fred's POV_

Our trio of pranksters were planning our latest trick. We had to think of our target and then make sure they were thoroughly embarrassed. Alice and I were sat in the common room with our plans in front of us.

George came running in with some folded parchment. "You'll never guess what I just nicked from Filtch's office."

"What did you find George?" I said, sounding rather bored.

"I found a map of Hogwarts, but it tells you where everyone is," He explained excitedly.

"Let's see then," Alice spoke up.

George pulled out his wand, tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Suddenly ink appeared all over the parchment. George opened it up and showed us places all over the castle with people walking around the place. It was amazing!

"This can help us so much with our pranks. We can get the right people at the right place and know how to get away."

We had everything planned. We were sat in one of the hidden corridors with the map in front of us. Everything was rigged and ready to go, when Professor McGonagall caught us off guard and took us to her office.

"I don't know what you were all thinking. You're lucky it was me that caught and not anyone else. I'll be giving you all a week's detention."

"But-,"

"Do you want me to make it two weeks?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Encounter With the Monster

_Severus's POV_

I was prowling the corridors for unsuspecting students. I was in a particularly foul mood that evening; unlike what everyone says, I do have other emotions and do not seek others pain for my enjoyment.

No, I was in a bad mood because the anger from Dumbledore's office did not ebb at all. Just because he is long family friends with the child's family does not exclude her from punishment.

That evening was rather uneventful. No one was doing anything that I could vent my anger on. Nevertheless I continued through the empty halls. It was getting late and everyone would be heading to bed that wasn't already there.

That was when I found the pacing figure in the moonlit courtyard. If I didn't know better I would have said it was one of our many ghosts, but the figure wasn't translucent.

I approached the figure, assuming it was just a student that didn't want to go to bed. But as I neared I could hear the feminine voice of the figure, muttering frantically.

She was panicking about _Volturi_, whatever that was. The closer I got, the more I could make out of her features. I eventually figured out that it was Alice-Rose Cullen. I saw tears flowing down her face and couldn't help but wonder what this Volturi thing could be to make her cry her eyes out.

Even though I wanted to know the answer to my puzzle, I didn't get to voice my question. I had found someone that I could take my anger out on and, of its own volition, the monster came out.

I shouted and insulted. I issued threats and punishments. It all just came flying out in a torrent of anger.

Once the monster calmed, I turned and stalked away, leaving the crying girl to her pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – End of Year Feast

_Alice-Rose POV_

After the Snape confrontation, I was a bit emotional. I had just got word that the Volturi might be coming to investigate my family again. I didn't want to ever meet them, Mum had told me stories about them and I thought that they were the scariest creatures to ever walk the earth. So, when I was already worked up, to have Snape come in and shout at me didn't help anything. He is such an insensitive jerk!

It took a while but Dad and Grandpa eventually convinced the Volturi to not come. I was so relieved and became a lot more relaxed, I'm pretty sure my friends noticed my odd behaviour, but they didn't ask me about it. I was glad that I didn't have to explain anything to them and that they didn't question anything that I was doing.

Anyway, we all had packed up our trunks, ready to leave the next day. Everyone was excited about our last night at Hogwarts until we came back in September.

I met up with the Weasleys and walked down to the Great Hall with them for our end of year feast. It was amazing food and Dumbledore told us a speech. A lot of people were emotional since we all basically lived in two worlds. The muggle-borns were all going back to a world that had no idea what they were, and everyone wanted to meet up during the holidays.

I was hoping to go to the Weasleys house during the holidays, but I wasn't sure whether I'd be able to. I might have to consult Alice to know what might happen if I go and convince my parents that way. Oh, well, we'll see what happens.

We all ate so much food, everyone thought I didn't eat much but for a vampire I ate a lot. Everyone went back to their common rooms and talked for ages. No one wanted to go to bed since we had to say goodbye very soon.

I hung about with the Weasley twins next to one of the windows. They were playing with their wizard chess set. It wasn't all that interesting since I don't share my dad's love of chess. So, after like the twentieth game, they finally stopped playing and decided to go to bed. When I made it to my bed I could do nothing more than collapse on the mattress and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Second Year

_Alice-Rose POV_

I was getting ready to go back to school, shopping for all my new books and robes and, to my utter surprise and my dad's generosity, a broom.

I had everything packed into my trunk and ready to go on the train. I was running, wanting to catch up with all the kids again. Grandpa Carlisle put my trunk on the train and then brought my owl into my compartment with me; I preferred to have Fenwick with me. When I hugged Grandpa Carlisle to say goodbye and sat down on one of the benches, leaving him to go back to everyone else.

I heard the cabin door slide shut and assumed that Grandpa had left, but when I turned around from looking out of the window, I saw that he was sat across from me.

"What are you doing? You need to get off; otherwise you'll be stuck in Hogwarts."

"That's why I'm staying; I'm going to work at Hogwarts."

I was really stunned; I thought Grandpa wanted to be a doctor again. Instead he was going to work in a school full of magical children. "What are you gonna be? Are you going to work in the hospital wing?"

"No, I'll be the history of magic professor. I've lived through most of it, should add an interesting twist to the lessons."

It took a while for everything to settle in my head, but I was excited to have my Grandpa Carlisle with me for the entire year. I was always really close with my Grandpa; we'd spend our weekends together and go on adventures and I'd love every minute of it.

I found the Weasleys later on and had dinner with them at the feast. It was unusual to see Grandpa up with all the other teachers. I guess I'll get used to it since we have the whole year together.

When Dumbledore introduced Grandpa to the rest of the school the Weasleys and I all cheered really loudly for him. I saw him smirk towards us while he stood for the school. We all chatted and ate through the rest of the feast after that. I noticed that Grandpa was talking with some of the other teachers, I don't know if they know what he is but they all seemed to be getting along, which was nice.

The Weasley twins were discussing Quidditch. "Are you guys gonna try out for the team this year?" I asked

"YEAH! Charlie is already on the team. We'd love to be the beaters. Do you wanna play?"

"I think I'd like to try for chaser. I mean I'm really quick."

"I think you'd be a good chaser," George said.

I thought it was really nice of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Lessons With Family

_Alice-Rose POV_

I was headed to History of Magic. I was excited to have Grandpa Carlisle teach us. He was so much better at telling people things than Professor Binns ever was. Most people would fall asleep during his lessons. Grandpa would have everyone on the edge of their seats.

We were all waiting in class for _Professor Cullen _to come in to class. When he entered, I thought he looked more like a vampire than his usual attire. He wore a white dress shirt, black waist coat, dark dress trousers, shiny shoes and a swirling robe that all the other teachers wore, that moved like the wings of a bat. He could equal Snape's fierceness if he wasn't as nice as he was.

"Hello class! I will be your professor for this year."

He kept the first class back easy. Grandpa Carlisle just tried to get to know all of us. It was a good lesson. Grandpa got everyone's names and a few facts about them during a 'getting to know you' thing.

He did teach a little but not too much and everyone enjoyed it a lot. I was really proud of my grandpa. He somehow managed to make one of the most boring subjects fun and enjoyable. We didn't have a lot of time discussing anything and we weren't given any homework either.

I waited after class to talk to Grandpa for a little bit. Once everyone had left I jumped up and gave him a hug. I squeezed him as tight as my half vampire strength would allow me. "You did great! Everyone was awake and paying attention and I know that everyone loves you."

"Thanks Ally. I really like teaching; I haven't done this kind of thing in all of my existence."

"But you're an amazing teacher! You must have done something, even just instructing someone on how to do something."

"I've never done this. I guess I'm just a natural at teaching."

"Of course you are, you can do anything." I pouted a bit at that fact.

"Awww, c'mon Ally, you know you'll be as good as if not better than any of us. You're already smarter than Emmett, but don't tell him that I told you that."

I giggled a bit at that, "Well, I have to go to class now. Love you Grandpa, I'll see you later."

I left the class after giving Grandpa Carlisle another hug and a kiss on his cheek.

We didn't have a very eventful day. Nothing happened except the usual classes with boring teachers and then a relatively quiet dinner for the rest of the day. The Weasleys and I went back to the common room and saw the usual clusters of people hanging around.

There was a girl sat on one of the couches with a potions book under her nose. She had jet black hair and pale skin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Snape's Daughter

_Alice-Rose POV_

The girl looked really lonely. I walked over, wanting to see what she was like. I was sure that she wouldn't be someone evil or condescending or anything like that.

"Hey, I'm Alice-Rose Cullen. I noticed you were sitting on your own and wondered if you'd like some company."

The girl looked up from her book, "I'm Serena, Serena Snape."

"That's a nice na-"

"Wait! Did you say _Snape! _Like Professor Snape?"

"Yeah," Serena said shyly, "He's my dad. I think he's ashamed of me that I got put into Gryffindor. I haven't actually talked to him since then."

"I'm sure that's not it." I tried to comfort the girl.

"It is. He said h wanted me in Slytherin, just like him." She glanced towards the windows, "I disappointed him. I always disappoint him."

"You can't think like that, I can prove that he doesn't think like that."

"How?" she looked like I was an alien that just spoke to her in Navajo.

"I know some people."

I promised Serena I'd get my people to figure out what Snape really thought about Serena. We then just chatted and goofed about for the rest of the night before going to bed. I think I just got Serena to be my friend, I'm glad that I could give her something like a friend.

I lay in bed and texted my dad: **hey daddy. Can u spy on some1's mind 4 me?**

He texted back quickly: **sure honey. Who?**

**Severus Snape I need 2 kno wot he think of his daughter Serena.**

**Ok honey, I'm on my way now.**

I waited up for dad to reply after searching the mind of my potions master. I knew it wouldn't take long. I mean, the sleeping mind is a very open place, especially for someone like Dad.

It had only been a couple of hours when I got a message from my dad: **his mind is a strange place. It appears dark but he loves Serena and actually cares about people even if he doesn't want anyone to know.**

**Thanks dad. That's all I needed.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Secret Admirer

_Unknown POV_

She was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of Alice-Rose. It was so hard to keep my feelings for her to myself. I'm finding it harder and harder to suppress my feelings. I just hope that she hasn't realized that I like her. I don't know what would happen if she found out. I don't want to be rejected by her, but I'd understand if she did she's so much more amazing than anything that I could deserve.

I kept planning all these romantic ideas or thinking about gifts I could give Alice-Rose, but I never had enough courage to do any of my plans. I had a way to overcome this though; I had found a spell to give people courage.

I cast the spell before I could chicken out about buying the gifts I wanted to give her and put them in her room. I snuck out to Hogsmeade, not wanting anyone to notice my absence, and bought flowers and chocolate and jewellery. I made sure to get stuff that I knew she liked.

Hiding all of my gifts, I snuck back into the school. I marched my way up to Gryffindor Tower, spoke the password and snuck into the girls' dorm. It looked really organised and tidy. It took a while but I found her bed and arranged everything on it. Before leaving I shut the curtains around the bed, I didn't want someone else to stumble upon it.

_Alice-Rose POV_

I went back to my room after hanging out with Serena in the quad. I told her what her dad actually thought about her. I don't think she believed me but I can't show her what her father's mind looks like, I don't have my dad's gift.

We eventually just ended up at the common room. I still had my books with me, so I went to my room to dump my bag next to my bed. I walked towards my bed and noticed the curtains were shut. I thought it was odd, since I don't even shut them when I'm going to sleep.

I pulled the curtains open and gasped. I saw the most beautiful gifts and amazing flowers placed on my bed. I picked up the presents and saw a note in with the flowers.

_**Alice-Rose,**_

_**I've been with you for a short time; I've watched and waited for my time with you. I just don't have enough courage to approach you like I should and I know that you're way out of my league, but maybe I can earn your love.**_

_**Love your secret admirer xx**_

I had no idea who this was, but I knew that I was gonna find out who it was. I needed to find whoever would go all this way for me and not try to meet me about this. I must confront this person; it was the only way for me to know if I reciprocated the feelings.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Quidditch Match Gone Wrong

_Alice-Rose POV_

We had gone on try outs for the Quidditch team a few weeks ago. I think it went pretty well, since I managed to get chaser and the twins both got beaters. Charlie was our seeker and Oliver was captain and keeper.

We had our first game after all the houses had enough players to participate. Our first game was against Slytherin, it was horrible. They're all a bunch of cheaters and were more interested in killing everyone on our team. We did pretty well throughout most of the game, we were in the lead, and we were so far ahead that even if the Slytherins did catch the snitch we'd still win.

Charlie was getting closer to catching the snitch and the Slytherins didn't like that, so their beater hit a bludger towards us. I can't remember much but I know that I got hit by that ball and so did the twins. After that I came off my broom and the next thing I know is that I'm being engulfed by darkness.

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing. On either side of me were the Weasley twins, both were unconscious. I was worried, who knew if and when they would wake up. I glanced across the room and a saw another body, about as injured as the rest of us. It took a while, but I eventually recognised him, it was a Slytherin from our year called Stav Follius.

I felt really drained of energy and fell back into that dark place.

The next time I opened my eyes, someone was holding my hand. I turned to see who was holding my hand and saw the face of Grandpa Carlisle.

"Hey baby girl, how're you feeling?"

"Better," I grumbled.

"I checked you over while you were asleep, I wanted my own opinion over whether I thought my granddaughter was okay, and if I were the healer here I'd let you out in about a week."

"A _week_!?" I screeched.

"I know that you'll hate it, but I have organised for your dad to come. He'll keep you from going crazy."

I was a bit apprehensive but I trusted grandpa, "Okay, if you say so, then I'll believe you."

The week dragged out and I really needed to get out of here. I was fine when I had people around me. My dad stayed until everyone would be going to bed and some of my friends would visit after classes or before bed. I enjoyed the company and had to introduce my dad as my brother to anyone that visited, except for the twins and Charlie.

I was eventually let out but I was only allowed to go to morning classes and then join everyone at dinner. It was great to finally be out but I missed seeing Dad. I was used to having him with me all the time and now I missed his presence.

But it was okay, I'd get used to missing him soon. I was glad I had my friends with me though.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Surprising Talents

_Fred's POV_

Alice-Rose had gotten out of the hospital a few weeks ago and still hadn't gotten to go to a full day of classes. George and I had been going to full days for about a week and a half now. We'd usually all come back after class and find her in her room.

It was funny; she'd be doing all these different things every time we saw her. After a while we just accepted her many hobbies and ideas to pass the time.

One day, when we got back from class, we heard music and singing. I thought someone might have just had a radio playing or something. We walked around for a while, trying to find the source. Eventually, we found it coming from the girls' dorm. So, we walked in and saw something rather shocking. Alice-Rose and Serena were singing together.

I'm not sure what they were singing. I think it was a muggle song, but it was really nice and they sang it beautifully.

They didn't notice us at first but when they spotted us it was weird. The two of them froze, like they were afraid of us. I didn't know why they reacted like they did, but George broke the silence.

"WOW! That was amazing! I didn't know either of you could sing!"

"Well, we didn't want anyone to know, we thought everyone was still out." Serena explained meekly.

"You should do something with it. I'm sure you'll both get far with voices like that." I told them honestly.

I thought they had the best voices that I'd ever heard. It was like they were supposed to be singers or do something with voices almost as lethal as a siren's call. When the two of them were older, I'm sure they'd be a force to be reckoned with, especially around the your document here...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Not So Secret Admirer

_Alice-Rose POV_

It took a while, since the gifts were drenched in perfume, to identify the sender of my anonymous gifts. I had given it to dad and he came back to me a few weeks after I had given him it. I didn't expect the answer that I got; I wouldn't have thought that the sender was who it was.

Dad had sent me the name on a piece of paper with my owl. It simply had two words on it. A name, the only name I needed to know.

**_Fred Weasley_**

I gasped when I read it. Serena looked at me oddly.

"What is it, Rosie?"

"I just got some rather shocking news. Excuse me," I rushed away to phone my dad.

Once I was in a private hollow, away from everyone, I pulled my phone out and called my dad.

"Are you sure?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

"Hello, I'm good, how are you? Yes I'm sure." He responded.

"Sorry, it's just shocking."

"You don't really expect your old man and his nose to lie to you, do you?"

"No, you have one of the best noses I know. I'll get over it, just need to let it settle in."

"It's fine, Ally."

We chatted for a little longer and when we hung up I went back to my friends. Serena still looked a bit worried, but I dismissed it to her with a shake of my head. I tried to act normal, but I'm not sure whether it worked or not. I tried to pretend like I didn't know Fred had feelings for me and just be his friend.

I lasted for only half of a week, I had to confront him about his feelings. So, during dinner I whispered into his ear, "I know you like me."

He turned to me with a terrified look on his face. I'm not sure what he was scared of, that I'd found him out or that I might reject him were what I think he'd be scared of. I didn't ask, I just walked out of the hall and towards a deserted alcove. I knew he was following me so when I sat down, he understood to sit with me.

"How do you know? How did you find out?" he asked quickly.

"I'm part vampire with a vampire family; did you really think the perfume would mask your scent? It took a couple days, but I did get your scent."

"Oh..." he looked down at his lap.

"If it makes you feel any better, it would have worked if you hadn't fallen for me."

"Do you hate me now?" he asked lowly.

"Of course I don't hate you! I never could." I paused, unsure of how he would react when I told him, but continued on, "I love you, Fred Weasley." I whispered into his ear.

He turned swiftly, shocked, "You love me?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know how you'd react."

"I love you too." Fred was beaming now like a child on Christmas day.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, as cliché as that sounds, but it did feel like I could just fall into his eyes and get lost in them and not notice anything around, but I'd be happy.

On impulse, after our limitless gazing, we both moved together like a magnet was pulling us. Our faces met in the middle and our lips connected with soft pressure. It was a beautiful moment that I wished would never end.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – The Boy Who Lived Comes To School

_Alice-Rose POV_

We were on the train, ready for another year at Hogwarts. I was snuggled up to Fred's side, talking to him and George. Fred and I have been doing great and had a lot of fun going out during the holidays. It was great to be with them again.

"Hey, did y'hear that Harry Potter's on the train?" George asked me, all excited.

"I know, he's sitting with Ron," Fred said.

"Who's Harry Potter?"

The twins looked at me, "Oh, we forgot that you're almost a muggle with what little you know of magic," George looked amused.

Fred explained as quickly and as simply as he could, "Well, you know You-Know-Who? He killed a lot of muggles and muggle-borns. He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry too, but it didn't work. All that's left of You-Know-Who is a scar on Harry's head."

"Poor Harry! Can we go see him?"

"Sure," Fred led me to the cabin he'd left Harry and Ron in.

We walked in to see the two boys stuffing their faces with loads of sweet off of the trolley. It was really funny, they had chocolate around their mouths and empty boxes and wrappers strewn everywhere.

"Ron! Where'd you get the money for this!?" Fred shouted.

Harry jumped in then, "I'm sorry. I bought the sweets for us."

Fred stared for a while. "But all those sweets cost like..." he sputtered, unsure of how much it could be. "Well, a lot of galleons."

"It's okay; I wanted to buy my first friend some sweets."

"But it's too much, you shouldn't buy so much."

"I've never had anyone to spend money on before, I guess I went a bit over board," Harry lowered his head.

I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't you live with your family?"

"Yeah, but they act like I don't exist or beat me until I'm broken, so I didn't have any money anyway. Hagrid gave me loads from my vault in Gringotts."

"Well I'll ask my grandpa, and if he agrees, you can stay with us during the holidays."

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. Harry hugged me tightly, so tightly that if I needed to breathe then he would have prevented me from doing so. Harry squeezed me for a lengthy time, but then soon panicked that he was suffocating me. I assured him that I was perfectly fine.

Ron had continued to eat his sweets during our exchange, but he did offer Fred and me some of his Berty Botts' Every Flavour Beans. Fred was very happy that he got himself a toffee, but I was not as lucky and ended up with an ear wax flavour. It was horrendous! Fred noticed my reaction and offered to get me a drink to rid my mouth of the awful taste. I graciously accepted and Fred left the cabin to find me a drink.

We arrived at Hogwarts full of anticipation. I wished Ron and Harry good luck and hoped they got into Gryffindor. Ron said that every Weasley got into Gryffindor. I then gave then each a hug and left them to their journey up to the castle. I met up with Fred and George and rode up to the castle with them.

When we arrived and sat at the table, everyone watched as the new first years nervously walked towards the front. McGonagall greeted them as she greeted all the new students, and then explained everything they needed to know and proceeded to read out names and sort children.

Gryffindor got quite a few new students, including Ron and Harry. We greeted them with friendly smiles; they appeared to relax a lot after they got settled in with us. After the hearty meal was served, the prefects took the first years to their rooms and everyone got settled for bed.

I was glad to be back and excited to see everyone again. It was gonna be a great year, I could just feel it. Once all the girls were in bed, we all chatted and caught up on everything that we missed over the holidays. It sounded like they all had a great time away from school and everyone laughed at the strange things and pranks and mishaps that happened. We seemed to still get loads of fun without our magic, unlike a lot of the boys that were going crazy without a wave of their wands in six weeks.

When the girls asked what I had done over the holidays I didn't tell them everything that happened. I had to skim over the things that I couldn't tell them but I gave them absolutely everything else that they could know.

As the laughter died down and everyone realised how sleepy they were, we gradually all said goodnight and drifted off into the land of dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Malfoy Madness

_Harry's POV_

We've been here for about a month or two and we've all settled in pretty well. Ron and I have made friends with some of the other guys in our dorm. Although all the Slytherins are acting like evil dark wizards and tormenting all the other students in school, Ron and I have been avoiding the limelight of their torture. Our plan has worked so far and they've not even looked at us.

I don't know why but I thought that since we'd been left alone for this long that they'd always leave us alone. That hopeful thought was smashed into smithereens when the infamous Draco Malfoy and his twin sister Aureus started fights with us almost every day in October. It was horrible, with all the bruises and sprained wrists or ankles; we were almost always in the hospital wing getting healing potions. Sometimes I wished they would both jump off of the Astronomy Tower.

After weeks of this pain, Ron told his older brothers Fred and George. They got really annoyed and decided to step in for us with their friend Alice-Rose. I didn't want them to get involved in our meaningless squabbles with the Slytherins. They didn't seem to think anything of my wanting them to leave everything alone and just kept on with their plans of some kind of war with the Malfoy twins. Sometimes you could hear Fred or George or Alice-Rose discussing what to do to the "evil little ferrets" as they put it.

I have to say some of the ideas did sound fun to do, but I didn't actually want to do any of them. That would just be stooping to Malfoys' level and I'd never do that. It'd be like turning into my cousin Dudley and nobody wanted another of him in the world. I hope he doesn't ever have a little Dudley, who knows what the world would come to with an adult and child Dudley in the same place at the same time.

Anyway, we continued our planning, well really the others planned I was just with them. They were very excited as their plans became even more refined and as they got nearer to the day they were going to execute their scheme, they got giddier. We were having some difficulty hiding everything to do with the plan, but we managed it.

It was the day that we were going to execute our plan. We had everything organised and in place. Everyone was ready for their part. I was still wary but I had a part to do, so I had to ignore my head's need to shout at me to stop this whole thing.

The twins had planned for me to start this whole thing off, so I went and began to walk off down pasta few of the Slytherin hang outs. I eventually found the Malfoys, and like usual, couldn't resist following me. I continued to walk as if I didn't know they were there. I walked the specific route that Fred and George had laid out for me. Whenever someone saw me, they got ready to start their attack on Draco and Aureus.

A few things were Muggle pranks, but a lot were a bunch of spells that we'd found for just the thing we needed. The muggle tricks were funny because they didn't understand them and then the spells worked great since they didn't have the counter spell.

By the end of our assault, the two of them looked ridiculous with food and spells to disfigure them. A few of the muggle pranks left a mess and they slipped all over. The two most snooty kids in school were finally degraded and in a clutter on the floor. Oddly though, it was a beautiful sight. We all enjoyed our commotion so much and were in a fit of laughter. Soon enough though, the group thought to leave the scene, not wanting to be caught by any of the teachers for such an elaborate scheme.

That night, in bed, I reminisced about everything. Even though I hated the idea to begin with, I couldn't say that it was such a bad thing to happen to the siblings and it was hilarious.


End file.
